


This time, I’m going to make this right

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Branjie, F/F, Fluff, High School, Lesbian AU, Meeting, Throwback, True Love, long list love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Because first love doesn’t last forever, true love does.





	This time, I’m going to make this right

*The hole story’s in Vanessa’s POV*

You know what it feels like to fall for someone. After years of getting your heart broken by idiots you finally get the hang of it but as teenagers, you’re still too scared of getting heart broken to even take a chance on love. Wether it’s standing in the middle of a crowded cafeteria not able to get your eyes off the gorgeous blondie sitting in the middle of an ocean of people or loosing track of time daydreaming about them during biology class, I’ve been such a fool not making a move earlier.

I remember every morning she would carry my bag because I was so tiny back then and it felt so heavy, for a girl like her, it was nothing. So she would run up to me and carry it up to the 3rd floor where we had most of our classes. Every afternoon before I got in the bus back home, she would wave goodbye to me and I would spend the hole ride thinking about her. Looking out my window, refusing to talk to any other human being and hoping, one day, she would be mine.

If I did tell her how I feel 15 years back, I wouldn’t have been there, staring at the sunset over the ocean, sitting on the beach, feeling the sand between my toes and the wind blowing through my hair. All alone, just like I’ve been for the past 5 years. At this point in life I’ve sort of given up on love.

I’ve wasted my shot with someone I truly loved. For 4 years I loved her, until one day I looked into her eyes and saw someone else. Like all I thought she was, wasn’t her anymore. Sadly, that’s a possibility, people do change, and sometimes it isn’t for the best. It is heartbreaking because you don’t want to give up on someone you still love, but if what you loved about them isn’t there anymore... so what’s left to love? I broke up with her, after those 4 years of dating, I’m pretty sure she would have proposed to me and if I didn’t broke up that night I might be sitting on a rocking chair on the front porch of our 3 floors house with a cup of tea and unfulfilled dreams. 

But now that I’ve traveled the world, seen everything worth seeing, lived everything worth living... the only thing left for me to do is settle down. It’s like the ocean kept solving unanswered questions. It was like a safe place to me. That’s why I was there, hoping the waves would write the answer to my empty heart in the sand. Maybe the reflection of the red sunset would form words over the water to tell me who was meant to fill that hole in my life.

I miss having someone next to me, so when I look to my left there’s actually someone looking back at me and without any words telling me it will be fine. But I was all alone. Me, the ocean and a stranger on an empty beach.

“Beautiful night isn’t it?”

She said looking up to me. 6 feet away, sitting on on the sand in a black hoodie, with the redness of the sun reflecting on her blonde hair and this out of this world magical smile that made my heart skip a beat.

“Yes. It really is.”

“You know, you’re beautiful too it almost takes away all my attention from that sunset.”

I do have a soft spot for cheesy pick up lines. I just cant help but think it’s adorable, even if sometimes it’s just an easy way to get into your pants, I like to see the best in people. Maybe she does think in pretty. You know what? Maybe she’s destined to be my wife! I can’t know if I don’t give it a shot. I’m not scared of getting my heart broken anymore. These days are behind me.

“Thank you. You’re gorgeous too. You look familiar, have we met before?”

I asked turning around to face her, gazing into her eyes full lof hope and joy.

“Perhaps we did. I wish you wouldn’t have caught on that easily.”

“Well... It doesn’t matter. You’re still as pretty. But I still can’t quite figure out who you are.”

That was a lie. I was 99% sure I knew who she was, but I needed to hear it.

“I believe we went to the same high school. I will always recognize that angelic face and devilish voice. Vanessa isn’t it?”

“Yes. And you are?”

“Brooke. Do you remember me?”

I’ve analyzed every aspect of her in high school, I have more knowledge on her alone than on anything else I leaned in my classes, it’s obvious I would recognize her. It’s like every moment she made my heart melt all came back to me and everything I learned about love over the years were all thrown out window. I grew up and got over a lot of things, but the love I had for her, I could never push aside.

“Of course I remember you, Brooke! How could I ever forget you?!”

“I don’t know. It’s been what? 15 years? Still, you haven’t changed a bit.”

“You haven’t much either. You’re still as breathtaking.”

“And you’re still as flirty.”

I might have been a little flirty sometimes because I didn’t know how to cope with my feelings towards her. It wasn’t meant to be noticeable but I was young and it might have been obvious now that I look back at it.

“You know, I really had a thing for you back then.”

“I noticed. I’ve waited on you to make a move for so long.”

“Brooke? What do you mean by that?”

My heat was beating so fast, usually I would take a deep breath and it would get better, but she isn’t just anyone to me. She is Brooke Lynn Hytes, the prettiest, smartest, nicest girl I’ve ever met in 30 years of living. For my hole life I’ve been hoping for her to say these words:

“I used to have feelings for you. The kind of feelings that never goes away.”

Now that I look back at it with what I know now, i was so blind not to seeit. If i wasn’t so obsessed hoping she would like me, i might have noticed she actually did.

“I’m so sorry I was such an idiot back then. Who knows how it might have ended up if I just said something.”

“Vanessa, I refuse to let you beat yourself up over this! Maybe it’s a great thing we didn’t get together back then.”

“Why would that be a good thing? Tell me! We could have been a real thing! You could have been my first love! And you are trying to tell me you don’t wish it would’ve happened that way?”

I couldn’t help but feel sad. I know I should not, I should be stronger than that, I’m not really the type of person to cry over everything, but as I was saying these words, I could feel the tears filling up my eyes and falling down my cheek. Brooke got up and sat next to me, wiping away the tears and holding both my hands. She’s always got a way to make me feel safe and even after all those years, it didn’t change.

“First love doesn’t last forever. True love does.”

She said to me, looking into my eyes and pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. She didn’t give me a minute to think before moving closer to me and kissing me to stop me from trying to answer. I didn’t even have the words to try answering, my feelings are louder than my voice, and a kiss says it all.

“It’s never too late.”

She pulled away from me to say.

“You’re sure about that?”

“One hundred percent. Finding you back here was a sign. It’s not over between us, that’s how the universe wants it to be.”

“Well, Brooke, I would hate to disappoint the universe.”

I said grabbing her hand as the sun was now just a ray of light over the ocean, holding onto her tight because I never wanted to let her get away, ever again.

This was my chance to finally settle down and know every night when I fall asleep, out of every place I’ve been, this is where I’m meant to be. Where WE are meant to be.


End file.
